


Double Date

by talkingtothegalaxy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothegalaxy/pseuds/talkingtothegalaxy
Summary: In an attempt to get Mermista to say 'I love you' out loud, Seahawk drags Scorpia and Perfuma on a double date with them.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Double Date

It had only been a few months since Horde Prime had been eradicated from the galaxy, and - more importantly by his standard - ever since Seahawk confessed his love to Mermista. He could remember it flawlessly. The way those enchanting brown eyes surfaced again after she tried so desperately to drown and kill him. A fond memory, for sure. 

Even with Prime gone, there was still a lot of cleaning up to do. For one, without a ruler or a hivemind to guide them, his clones were completely clueless. It would take a while, but Perfuma was in charge of assimilating them into Etherian culture. With Scorpia by her side, the soldiers were slowly getting the hang of friendship and compassion. Who better to teach them, right?

As for Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Catra, they were out restoring magic to the universe. They still visited often for a variety of reasons, but Seahawk liked to think they were _most_ excited to see him when they did. Entrapta (and her morally questionable lab partner) acted as their mission control. There were still plenty of mysteries surrounding the First Ones, so they hunted down answers in their spare time. Meetings with Hordak tended to be less than comfortable, but everyone was gradually getting used to it.

Mermista was steadily working toward restoring Salineas. Hordak’s attack was devastating to their kingdom, but she was determined to reinstate it. Seahawk was helping, too! He saw Mermista regularly, and the two would share small intimacies whenever they had the chance. For a while, that was enough.

Now, Seahawk was no idiot! He knew that Mermista was a busy lady! Her kingdom was important to her, so of course, that was her number one priority. It just stung a little that he never heard an ‘I love you’ back after his confession. 

"Can't you just, you know, ask her if she does?" Scorpia asked, watching her friend as he paced back and forth. 

"No, no! You have it all wrong." Seahawk sighed dramatically, "It's not that I don't think she loves me. I mean, who wouldn't? She's just not the type to express it out loud."

"Well, if you know she loves you, then why do you need to hear it out loud?" 

"Isn't that obvious?" He stopped, flourishing his bandana and staring longingly into the horizon. "I would declare my love for Mermista off of the highest monument in all of Etheria! All the stars in all the galaxies would know our names; _Seahawk and Mermista!"_

Scorpia shook her head. "You _have_ done that, remember? Perfuma and I had to help you get down because you dropped your parachute. For the record, I could _not_ hear you up there."

"Ah, that's right." A sheepish chuckle escaped him. He had forgotten about that. The plan was to serenade Mermista from below her bedroom window, but the sounds of crashing waves drowned him out completely. Perhaps he should revisit that plan some time. "No matter! I still wish to hear her say it... is that too much to ask?" 

"Well, we are talking about Mermista here." She shrugged, scratching the back of her neck with a pincer. "She's kind of a private person, so I don't know if you're gonna hear her singing that of off any cliffs." 

"This is true..." Seahawk quirked an eyebrow, letting out a low humming sound as he thought. Soon enough, he had an idea! "Well, if that's the case, then maybe I can at least get her to say it in front of a few friends!" 

"Oh no, no, no. Whatever you're thinking, keep me out of it. I am _not_ burning any ships with you two anymore." 

"Not that! What if we went on a double date with you and Perfuma? That way, it's still romantic _and_ you can assist me through it! It's the perfect plan!" Just thinking of it brought Seahawk delight. They could all dust off their old costumes from their visit to Prince Peekablue and dance the night away! That suit was very flattering, too. That turquoise pocket square gave him a more... sophisticated look. He could tell Mermista was a fan due to her exaggerated complaints when he proposed matching outfits.

"I don't know..." Scorpia hesitated, "I guess it _has_ been a while since Perfuma's last 'real' break." 

"Perfect! It's settled then." With a clap of his hands, Seahawk ended the discussion. He was already dialing up Mermista on their communicator. "We'll all go out together tomorrow night, alright?"

"Hey, what the heck?! I didn't say yes!" Scorpia called after him, but he was already well on his way. Trying to change Seahawk's mind after he already made a declaration about it was pretty pointless.

"I will see you there!"

**Author's Note:**

> start of a very short seamista fic! after season five, I needed to write something seamista to cope with it being gone :,) hope u enjoy!


End file.
